


Rules of Attraction

by sophieajulian



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay, M/M, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieajulian/pseuds/sophieajulian
Summary: David is the heir to the Scottish throne, not that he wants to be, however his unruly ways and reputation are certainly getting in the way of his title and his father is only getting more and more agitated by his actions. Cue Eggsy, David's Bodyguard, or babysitter as David loves to call him. He is to go everywhere that the heir goes and David is not the leave the house without him. Tempers are tested and a bond that will be unforgettable will blossom into something amazing.
Relationships: David Budd/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Rules of Attraction

Checking his watch one last time, David decided that he’d had enough of waiting until 10pm, and so opened the door to his bedroom and checked both ways quickly before running to the stairs and all the way down them. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he checked both ways again and then made his way to the front door. He had to be sure that he wouldn’t be seen, especially by his father, otherwise there’d be consequences. And no, David wasn’t 7 years old - not allowed out past 10pm - nor was he a criminal with a curfew, no, it was much simpler than that. David was the future heir to the throne of Scotland and his father decided that to help his reputation (we’ll get to that later) and to ensure he stayed out of the public eye for all the wrong reasons, he had to spend his summer inside after getting kicked out of his last College. Being 18, David thought he deserved some rights as to as and when he was allowed to leave the Palace, however his father was having none of it.

The heir climbed into the Bentley in the outside garage, after swiping the keys from the hook by the door as he left, starting the engine and secretly praising himself for choosing the car with the quietest engine. He carefully reversed out of the garage and sped off down the driveway and onto the road. It was only then that David knew he wouldn’t be caught and so, he could relax and drive to his destination.

Upon reaching his friend’s house – if you’d like to call him that – he climbed out of the car, pocketing the keys and sending a quick text to the staff member he was closest to in the palace, letting him know to come and collect the car asap. He knocked on the door, winking at Carl as he opened the door.

Around two hours after the group arrived at the club, David received a text from his father asking him that ‘wherever in god’s name’ he was, he come home immediately. He rolled his eyes and put his phone into his pocket, turning it onto silent for the rest of the night. He quickly downed the drink that one of his friends brought him and grinned as he was handed a small white tablet, quickly swallowing it, immediately feeling relief wash over him – now he could truly relax and enjoy his night out.

He rolled over in his bed at 1pm the next afternoon, eyes opening slowly, after only actually getting in at 5am. Letting out a soft groan, he rolled himself back over, only to actually fall of the bed itself, and onto the floor, hitting his head on the wooden boards, blankets wrapped around his bare torso. He couldn’t remember the night before, although he never usually did anyway, up until arriving home and having to listen to his father’s lecture about how he wasn’t being sensible or safe and he was risking not only his future in the palace but his father’s current position. He slowly brought himself up to standing, his head pounding, mouth dry and begging for water, and so, he pulled on a pair of running shorts and an oversized navy jumper, walking – more like dragging his feet – over to the door and opening it slowly before stepping out.

Lunch with his father was awkward. Neither said a word to each other until they’d finished eating.

His father spoke first, “David, son, we need to have a talk.”

David groaned softly, “Father please, I get it, I’ve ruined not only my own life but your-“

‘”No, David, a serious talk,” His father interrupted him, “I’ve hired a security guard for you, a bodyguard if you will. He’s to be with you at all times and you’re not to leave the palace without him. God help us if you do.”

David almost laughed. “A what? A babysitter? Father, I’m not 10!”

“You’re sure acting like it David. Now go on, he’ll be waiting by your room for you, maybe you’ll like him.”

David scoffed at his father’s words. However could he like someone like that? He’d just be annoying and be shadowing him 24/7, he couldn’t believe this. He stood up abruptly, the chair scraping the floor as he did, and he walked out of the dining hall, leaving the chair where it was and letting the door slam, okay so maybe he was a bit like a 10 year old, but he didn’t need a babysitter. He dragged his feet up the stairs slowly and made his way to his room, keeping his eyesight down and hoping there’d be no interaction needed at all. He was wrong.

“Sir?” he was stopped just outside his room by a manly voice – a VERY manly voice actually.

He rolled his eyes, sighing softly and lifting his head, colour draining from his face. Oh shit…

He was gorgeous.


End file.
